pkmncrescentcavernfandomcom-20200216-history
A guide to Pokemon designs
Regular Pokémon: '''The bog standard Pokémon. These can show slight differences such as a lighter or darker body colour or an additional marking like a sock or patch. '''Shiny Pokémon: A different colour scheme not restricted to in game colours. These colours can change when the pokemon evolves. Blend Pokemon: '''A Pokémon that has an additional type added in that wasn't there before. These traits can range from something simple such as a pallet alteration to suit the typing to something extreme like a full body alteration, the addition of extra features and a colour change. The possibilities with designs are endless, you do not have to go off a type by face value. Steel- Metal Ground- Minerals Fire- Heat/anything hot Poison- Venomous animals/poisonous plants & animals Fairy- Fare folk (Leprechauns, Pooka, Elves) As long as the design makes sense, you can back it up with reputable sources we're more than happy to accept it. '''Variant Pokemon: '''A Pokémon with patterns, markings, different body shape ect. which is a natural occurrence in real life animals. Certain features however would be considered blend traits and not variation. I.e. Wings on pokémon that already do not posses them, Fangs unless it makes sense "Fangs on a Ponyta" would not unless it was say a Dark Blend or Dragon Blend however prominent Fangs/teeth on a Sandile would work. A note on Albinism; from a natural standpoint this is a mutation in the melanin producing cells meaning they do not produce enough pigmentation of the skin. We consider this a variation & not a shiny trait. This doesn't mean you cannot create white shiny pokémon it simply means we ask you do not make shiny white pokemon, with pinkish pigmentation to it's skin & red eyes as these are the characteristics of Albino animals and would thus be considered a variant. '''Legendary Pokemon: '''Every single one (apart from Arceus) is obtainable by all members in this group. In addition to them being obtainable, they can come in Shiny, Variant and Blend forms (they cannot however be mixed breeds). Two legendary pokémon cannot breed, however legendaries can breed with other pokémon twice a month on breeding days. Legendary pokémon must have a given gender. '''Exclusive Pokemon: '''These pokémon are special and unique. They do not come around very often, however they are a little more common than the ever exclusive Blue moon. They are normally pre-designed either by a Mod or another Member normally in accordance with a set theme such as Easter or Valentines day. '''Blue Moon Pokemon: Blessed by the Blue Moon Cresselia these pokemon are incredibly rare and only come around once every blue moon. They have a set theme in place based off the moon, Two Blue moon pokemon cannot breed. Designs based off other franchises: '''The majority of you probably have characters you cherish because they inspire you, or cheer you up, or heck you just love 'em to bits. If you want to make these characters go ahead, we're not going to stop you. All we ask is that you try to be as creative, clever as possible with your design and try to avoid making carbon copies. Subtle designs (such as a simple pallet swap) or something complex (such as a fancy shiny/Mixed breed) are all perfectly fine. We just want you to have fun, creating the things you like. http://pkmn-crescentcavern.deviantart.com/journal/PKMN-CC-A-user-guide-to-designs-542860264 Here is a rough guide for some outlines of basic traits, designs '''A note on eye colour: does not matter your pokemon can have whatever eye colour you wish. 'Sexual Dimorphism (A.K.A differences between male and female Pokemon): '''Gender differences such as Bulbasaur's flower having a seed (if female) and not having a seed (if male) are allowed and encouraged, however this does not allow for the addition of genitalia or breasts to a pokémon. A slight curve in the chest area is acceptable for stylised / ascetic purposes. ' ''' Category:Breeding & Designs